Who Are We?
by ChibiK
Summary: Response to the challenge by Severitus. Hope this follows the guidelines. Harry overhears a conversation he wasn't supposed to, but is that really a bad thing?
1. Eavesdropping

Who Are We?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 

AN: This is in response to the Challenge by Severitus. I just got really bored, and decided to try it out. Not extremely good, and it will end up being only a few chapters (I can't write it all in one, it upsets my creative balance. Yeah, that sounds good. Creative balance.) 

___________________

"Harry!" Hermione shouted towards me, I just happened to be lagging behind a bit. Well, more than a bit actually. 

            "I'm coming, 'Mione!" I shouted back. My carrying bag had ripped on one of the many suits of armor that inhabited the Hogwarts castle. Unfortunately, I had most of my books in the bag at the time (Potions, Divination, Herbology, and Transfiguration. I didn't trust my Care of Magical Creatures book enough to put it in with the others, so I carried it only when I needed it.) so it was taking quite sometime to get them all back in their proper places. Or, atleast to get them positioned in the bag so that I could close it. 

            It was turning out to be quite a difficult task. How had I gotten them all in there in the first place? If I could remember that then maybe…

            "I can't believe you still haven't told him." It was Professor Lupin's voice, and by the sound of things he wasn't far off. I looked up to see that my friends had continued without me—some friends—so I quickly ducked behind the aforementioned suit of armor, my bag in hand. 

            "Told who what? Really Lupin, you are going to have to start making more sense if you wish to have a constructive conversation." Professor Snape. What was Professor Lupin talking to that greasy git for? 

            "You know precisely who and what I am referring to, Severus. It's been fifteen years, don't you think that he has a right to…" Professor Lupin was cut off before he could finish.

            "To what, Lupin?! To know me, to know who. I. Am?!" Professor Snape sounded angry, but then again, he always sounded rather annoyed at something. 

            "No, Severus. To know what you are. Though I think that once he finds that out he might be more than interested to know more about you." I felt rather guilty about listening in on my Professor's private conversation, but I didn't have much choice at the moment. If I stepped out I would be in trouble, and I wouldn't learn whom they were talking about. 

            "For all I know, he's not even mine. There is just a slim possibility, no more than that." Not even his? That sounds an awful lot like they are talking about…

            "He is your son, Severus and you know it." Son?! Professor Snape, the greasy, slimy, Potions Master had a son?! Oh, the poor kid.

            "Like I stated, there is nothing more than a possibility."

            "Then why didn't you find out the truth before? Why make him suffer with…"

            "Suffer?! I assure you, that boy hasn't suffered! He's a spoiled, arrogant…"

            Spoiled? Arrogant? It sounds like he is talking about…

            "Spoiled? Arrogant? My God, Severus, you don't even know the boy."

            "I know…"

            "You know nothing!" Remus was raising his voice? That couldn't be good, he must be very angry. "You don't know what he has told me, and only me! You don't see the pain in his eyes, the pain put there after many years of abuse!" 

            I'm guessing that Professor Snape wasn't comfortable with the direction the conversation was going, because he changed the subject. 

            "Can you imagine what would happen if I were to tell him?! Tell him that I am his father, and not the man whom he has believed to be for so long?!" He sounds distressed. Nah…the day Professor Snape gets distressed out of anything but anger is the day the moon breaks in half and comes plunging down upon the Earth.  

            "Have you not seen him, Severus? Have you not seen has he is changing? He is becoming you." Suddenly, something becomes clear to me. I look at my reflection in the cold metal of the armor and hold in a gasp. I see myself, but someone completely different. 

            Someone who looks an awful lot like Professor Snape…

            "He will never know! I will never tell him, nor will I tell anyone else!" 

            "Have you ever considered, even once, that he didn't have a perfect home life? That he wasn't spoiled? That he wasn't arrogant? Perhaps, have you even considered the fact that he might have been abused? Abused by his anti-Wizard, alpha-Muggle relatives?" Oh God…

            "What are you going on about, werewolf?" It was obvious that Snape had tried to keep his voice steady, but it came out cracked and weak, and it was made perfectly clear that Snape had, indeed, considered the questions in the statement that Remus had made.

            "I'm saying that Harry Potter, your son, needs you. I'm saying that if you don't help him, if you don't help your son, he will not have the chance to die by the murderous hands of Voldemort, he will die by the abusive hands of his Uncle."

            Oh God…

__________________

Ahhhh! Sorry, this would have been longer, but it's ten and I have to be off by ten-thirty, and if I don't stop now I never will. I know, I should be working on…the other things I have to work on, but if I keep writing one or two things continually I will get very bored, and will stop writing them.       


	2. Truth

**Who Are We?**

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Harry Potter? I know you can't see me, but what do you really think?

**Thank You:**

**Tidmag and Gen Raid:** See? Here's the next chapter. You can stop looking for it now.

**Tina:** I will. And you just…?

**J. Lynn:** So can I. Tis not a pretty sight.

**Ariana Deralte:** And I hope you do read more.

**Phoenix:** Continuing.

**MercS:** Continuing. *points down* See? I didn't want this to be long, so I decided against having Severus _tell_ Harry. I would have updated yesterday, but I sprained my ankle. *glares at accursed body part*

**Natsu:** Oh, hush Natty. Oh, and yes, I am waiting for that temple. *taps foot impatiently* Doing so!

**Severitus:** *gasps* Are you serious? *checks* Wow! You are! Giddy? Great! I might feel giddy right now if I didn't feel so sick…Ugh. A sprained ankle and a fever, what else? OH! And I'm writing this now, because I am going to sleep as soon as I get home. Mmmm…my bed. 

**Jayde: **Thanks…

**Vashsunglasses:** No it's not! I like yours! I'm glad I inspired you! I can't wait to read more of Snape's Eternal Sorrow.

**Summersun:** Yeah. Poor Harry…

**AN:** This might be rather bad. As I've mentioned, I'm sick and I have a sprained ankle. However, I hope it's good enough so that you all like it! 11 reviews for one chapter, that's awesome! I hope I get just as much for the second! *hint hint*

_________________________

"Severus. Remus. Is something wrong? You both have looks of distress on your faces." Albus asked Remus and I as we entered his office. It seems strange that we were to find him here, as he is normally wondering the school, and eavesdropping on students. (and even Professors if he finds they have some form of interesting conversation passing between them) Doesn't sound like Professor Albus Dumbledore, you say?

Bah. How else do you think he claims his advanced knowledge of everything that happens at Hogwarts Academy? Certainly not by magical means, I assure you. Albus is a noble character, yes, but he'll do anything to keep this school and it's inhabitants safe. And if eavesdropping is the way he does that, then so be it. 

"Headmaster, we've just come to chat with you. We think there is some things you should know, that undoubtedly you don't." Remus spoke up before I had a chance. It doesn't matter; I didn't care to take the initiative anyway. 

            "Then by all means, sit. Sit." Albus, while still sitting, motioned towards the chairs opposite of his desk. This time I didn't give Remus the chance to take the initiative, I held out my arms in a very gentlemanly way, and let him walk by me to take the first chair. 

            Once I am seated, Albus looks up towards us, Remus and I. 

            "Are you going to sit there silently, or are you going to tell me what you have come to?" Both Remus and I look almost shocked. It's quite unusual to see the Headmaster so impatient. Something could be wrong…

            "Sir," Remus begins, and I silently give him my gratitude. Although I would never admit it, mind you. "We have some…significant information about Harry Potter." 

            Oh yes, Harry Potter. We have some significant information about the…I stop myself. I will have to work on that. I cannot admit to Albus that I, not James, am Harry's father. Harry's biological father, that is. 

            The Headmaster said nothing as he sat there, in front of Remus and I. Sitting, waiting for our information. Waiting for some word to be uttered from either of our silent lips. 

            He doesn't wait long.

            "Headmaster, Harry has confided in me. He trusts me and so he has trusted me with a valuable secret." Once again, Albus said nothing. He just waited for Remus to continue, and I waited as well. I waited until my turn came to speak. 

            I waited until my turn came to reveal my valuable secret. 

            "Headmaster, you yourself placed Harry at his aunt and uncle's house. You said that it was for his protection, did you not?" Albus looked confused, but it didn't take him long to respond.

            "Yes. It's because that his blood…"

            "Yes, Headmaster. We know that it has everything to do with the protection a blood relative can provide him. But have you never considered the fact that maybe he would have been safer in the home of someone trustworthy. Someone who would never think of hurting him?" Albus looked confused, and Remus continued. But still I sat.

            "The Dursleys, or more precisely his Uncle Vernon, beats him. He came to my room once with his carefully hidden scars, and his delicate broken wrist. He told me that if he were to tell me of what happened, he would have to have my word that I would not tell anyone else. 

            I've mostly lived up to that reputation. But recent events have caused me to reevaluate my promise to him. I hate betraying his trust, since he gives it so cautiously, but I fear for him, Albus. I have to protect him, even if it is against his own family."

            Albus had an extreme variation of emotions across his face. First, there was anger, then it soothed to pity, then there was some self-loathing, then it turned to sadness.

            And at sadness it stayed.

            Albus remained silent for quite sometime. Neither Remus nor I had the courage to pull the Headmaster from his thoughts. 

            "He will have to be taken from them. We can't leave him there…we may be able to get the Ministry to allow him a safe haven here, at least until he graduates. If not he will have to be sent to an orphanage…"

            "No, Headmaster. That will not be necessary. You see, we have also discovered that The Dursleys are not the only surviving relative's of Harry's." Albus looked confused, and so Remus turned to me. 

            I knew the conversation would turn to me sooner or later; I had just not been ready for it so soon. I take a minute to compose myself. No use sounding as angry as I felt. No use sounding as scared as I knew I was.

            "Albus." I say, and he turns his attention to me. He is ready to hear whatever it is I have to say, so I take a breath. 

            "Albus, I am Harry's father."

_________________

I'd continue it more, but I'm really not feeling well, and school lets out in thirty minutes (Isn't coverage great?) I hope you like, but I'm going to go and lie down on the Library's couch. And remember, review!


	3. Reactions

**Who Are We?**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter, I don't pretend to.

**Thank You:**

**Gagou:** I'm glad you like it! 

**J. Lynn:** Still not 'better', but here's Harry!

**Ashie:** Thank you!

**Tidmag and Gen Raid: **I hope you like the third chapter!

**MercS:** You are welcome! Oh, and sorry about the eh…slight cliffhanger, really. School was letting out soon and I had to go.The Dumbledore The Spy thing was very spontaneous. It came to me as I was writing. Hope you like this chapter!

**Prophetess of Hearts:** Glad you like it, here's more.

**Severitus: **Oh yes, a Madam Pomfrey at every school would be a blessing. My school nurse is…eh. Not very nice. Yeah, Dumbledore seems like the type of person who would go around spying on people. I'm really glad you like it! 

**Jennifer:** Thanks! Here's more!

**Phoenix:** Thanks! 

**Summersun:** Oh…you won't get to know yet. Maybe next chapter?

**Whome the Fox Goddess:** You'll have to wait until the next chapter comes out to get the reaction from Albie; this chapter is all about Harry.

**AN: **I'm still sick, but I'm writing the third chapter! Mainly because I'm bored, my mother hasn't let me out of bed since I came home saying I was sick. Turns out I've got the flu. Great, eh? Takes my attention away from my sprained ankle. So here I am, sitting at my desk with saltine crackers and Ginger Ale, writing chapter three. 

________________________

            I walk and walk and walk. Once, somewhere, I heard that walking could take your mind off things. Well I stand here, walking, telling you that whoever said that was a verified crackpot. The only thing walking does is it gives you something to do while thinking about the things which are on your mind.

            I've been walking for about an hour, but believe me every second of that hour has been spent thinking of three people. 

            James Potter, Lily Potter, and Severus Snape.

            Three people who, in the past hour and thirty minutes, have caused me all of this grief.  

            James Potter: The man who I have believed to be my father since I was born. 

            Lily Potter: The woman who is, and always will be my mother and, at this very second, is the only person of the three that I hold no ill feelings towards. 

            Severus Snape: The man who has, for the past five years, made my life a living Hell. The man who has tormented me and humiliated me to no end. The man who I have recently found to be my father.

            My father! Can you believe it? Severus Snape, the greasy Potions Master is actually my father! And Remus knew! And no one found it relevant to tell me! No one told me! 

            Well, if I think about it logically, I could see that only two people know and neither of them were in any position to tell me that my most hated teacher was actually the man I should be calling my beloved father, but can't you see? I'm not up for logical right now! 

In fact, logic is something I don't want right now. If I were to be logical then I wouldn't allow myself to think up schemes for getting to Sn…my father's chambers. Or perhaps I could have him assign me a detention…No. That wouldn't work, he would most probably give me a detention with Filch and then where would the whole father-son moment go? Right down the drain.

No. I would have to find someway to sneak into his private chambers and speak with him there. That is the only way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "What? What did you say, Severus?" I knew this would be his reaction. Somehow, somewhere within me I knew it. Then again, I suppose it is quite a bit of information to take in. And I certainly can't blame him.

            "Albus, I am Harry's father. He is my son." I say it slowly, clearly, so that he does not ask me to repeat it. 

            "But...how?" Oh dear God, he is going to make me explain it! 

            "I trust that you remember the mission you sent me on in December of 1980." Albus nodded, and I continued. "The Dark Lord had just begun to become interested in the Potter's, and it was specifically James' research that he wanted. He sent me to the Potter's household to retrieve the information, but James at taken his work with him, and there were no traces of it left. I was about to leave when Lily showed up…"

****Flashback****

            "James?" Lily walked up to me, still disguised as James Potter. I looked at her, and I mentally cursed myself. She was smiling, her red hair hanging messily about her face. Green eyes sparkled underneath the mass of red bangs. 

            "Where are you going, silly? It's late. Come to bed." The last part was purred, not spoken, and I knew of the implication behind her seemingly innocent words. 

            "I…I really can't. I have something to do." I spoke nervously. I had to get out of there. 

            "Of course you have something to do, Jamsie-darling." Lily walked towards me and wrapped her thin arms around my neck, pulling me close. "You have to come to bed." She purred again. I looked mournfully towards the door, knowing that I would not walk out of it's archway this night. I would not even see the door again until the next morning. 

            I allowed Lily Potter, the wife of my enemy, lead me to her and her husbands bedroom.

****End Flashback****

            "My God, Severus…Harry is your son…" I resist the urge to smack my hand upon my forehead. This will be a rather…long night.

_________________

Ok ok, I know that I said you wouldn't see Albus' reaction in this chapter…well, I lied. Harry's reaction wasn't long enough, and my mom came down and brought me some more Ginger Ale *waves cup happily at the screen* So I was able to continue. I hope you like this, but now, I'm going to go sleep. Or atleast rest. Darn the flu…Don't forget to review!            ****


	4. Srewsna-erp

**Who Are We?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. 

**Thank You:**

**Em:** Thanks!

**J. Lynn:** I'm healthy! And I have a lot of schoolwork I should be working on…nah…Oh! I don't want you to get sick either! 

**Tidmag and Gen Raid:** Worry not! I have a spare keyboard just for such situations! You can put your eye back now; we don't want to frighten the young children!

**Ashie:** Deep? Really? Thanks!

**MercS:** I'd say it will be. (Harry: I know. Severus: Know what, you stupid boy?! Harry: I know that I'm your stupid boy…no wait! That came out wrong! Severus: *shocked*) *giggles* Of course Sevvy didn't put up a fight! Why would he have wanted to? Yeah…Dumbledores in denial. Glad you like!

**Severitus: **What are you talking about? I do everything at 3 AM. Yeah…I sort of liked the flashback myself. Odd, I never like anything I write. Oh! The 'logic issue', I have no idea where that came from. It just seemed like "Hey, I have Harry, I think I'll make him have an issue about something. I think I'll make it about logic." I know! It's been ages since any of my favorite stories were updated! *hint hint* Oh. That reminds me, I drew a picture of Zachary a few days ago…but I must admit, I drew better things when I was five…

**Saerry Snape:** Oh yes! Much fun! Glad you like it!

**Vashsunglasses:** Right! Equally cool! Oh…no. They may have an option for semi-sane Harry, but Sevvys going to be a different story. *evil cackle* *takes teddy bear and squeezes it happily*

**AN: **My God, I know it's been awhile since I updated. But uh…sorry? I know, I know. But look! I'm updating NOW!

_______________________________

             After several attempts to explain the situation at hand to Albus—which, believe me, is much more difficult than it should be—and when the elder, brilliant (Sometimes I wonder how he can be portrayed that way) wizard finally understood all that there was to be understood—atleast all that I was willing to tell him—I left. 

            I didn't wait for the werewolf, it didn't make any difference to me whether he followed me or not. In fact, I was extremely grateful when I was sure that Lupin wasn't following me with his keen senses—or keen nose. Whichever you prefer—because, and I really have no problems saying this, I didn't want his company.

            Or any company. 

            In fact, I felt completely content retiring to my chambers without another word about Harry Potter, my son, Lily Potter, Voldemort, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and especially not the Dursleys. Even the thought that they…No. I'm not going to worry about them, or anything else tonight. I'm going to sleep. My large, comfortable bed seems to call to me. I'm drawn to it as if by dark magic.

            And, if I'm forced to tell the truth, I really don't mind what kind of magic it's using. 

            I can picture it in my mind. I'll walk into my chambers, into my living room. My living room is large. I'm very pleased to say that it is the largest of the Professors chambers, as it is in the dungeons and there was plenty of room to carve it into the stone.

            Minerva doesn't like the fact that anything of hers isn't better than mine. She complains to Albus about it constantly.

            I'll walk into my living room and look to the right to see the fireplace, which is surrounded by various chairs. The chairs have been in my family for generations. The seats and backs of them are green velvet (have I mentioned that I am from a long line of Slytherins? Oh well, that pattern has been broken…) and the chairs themselves are made from ivory. 

            Yes, it's illegal today, but when the chairs were made it was highly legal. The ivory has been enchanted to look like ebony, but it's shines like mother-of-pearl when you look closely enough to notice. Into the ivory on one of the chairs is carved a dragon that wraps all of the way around the chair itself. It is a symbol of protection. 

            Into the other chair there is an elaborate combination of sacrificial daggers and cups full of some holy liquid. Perhaps the blood of Christ? However, more than likely it is just some form of the cultures 'holy water'. I don't know, nor do I really care. The chairs are not there to be studied, they are to sit in. 

And sit in them I do.

But not tonight. Tonight I will go straight through the living room, ignoring my similarly designed couch which I enjoy sitting on, reading books from my beautiful book case full of books about, or related to potions. My craft, and my obsession. I never feel truly free unless I am brewing a potion. It gives me comfort and strength, and helps me keep up this charade that will one-day fall apart and then will bring an end to everything.

From my living room I will walk into my bedroom, my second favorite place to be—next to my potions room, of course—and I will throw off my useless robes, not bothering to remove the clothes I wear underneath, and I will fall into bed and into a deep sleep that I will pray not to be roused from.

I reach my door and give it a lazy smirk before uttering the password—do you really think I'm going to tell you the password to my chambers?—and entering. 

   _____________________________

I can hardly contain my genuine laugh as my father enters his quarters. That's his password? Somehow, I find it sweet. Endearing, actually. Who would have guessed, who could have guessed that would be it? 

As soon as I compose myself, I walk forward until I am in front of the door that will lead me to all of my answers. Perhaps they should call it The Door of Srewsna. It doesn't matter what they call it, I have to get inside.

And I do…using two little words.

"Harry Snape"

_________________________________

**AN:** Dear God, kill me now, I didn't just write that, did I? Maybe I did. Doesn't matter much. I hate it. It was horrible. Short as well. But review it anyway! Please?


	5. Oh God, he knows.

**Who Are We?**

**Disclaimer: **I'm really getting tired of these. I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to Harry Potter.

**Thank You:**

**Saerry Snape:** *briefly attempts to remove chains, but fails.* Enthusiastic, right.

**Ariel: **Oh, don't worry. The Dursleys will not escape Snape unharmed, I assure you. 

**J. Lynn: **I learned a new word! *lounges at her computer desk wearing her old Chinese pajamas, a coffee mug full of chocolate milk in her hand* Shibby…

**Princess of Mordor:** Oh…Lord of the Rings. Haven't finished the books yet, my mother stole Return of the King and hasn't given it back yet. *sighs* Glad you like it!

**IncubusSuccubus:** You do? I thought it was horrid. I can't stand it. 

MoonFire: You do? Wow… 

**Phoenix:** You're welcome.

**Severitus:** I…just don't. You did? Wow…well…it's a very little cliffhanger. Oh, gee I've had that happen. It gave me a horrid ache in my finger. *laughs* Something like that. 

**Prophetess of Hearts:** Confusing, isn't it? Sev didn't want anyone to know, but Remie knows, and then Remie forces Sev to tell Albie so that Remie will tell Albie about the Dursleys, but then Albie gets confused so Sev has to explain it all, but Albie is still pretty confused, so Sev leaves and plans on going to bed, but what Sev doesn't know is that Harry knows and has followed him to his chambers to speak with him, when all Sev wants to do is go to sleep. And I stand by thoroughly amused. What about you?

**MercS:** Yes, I'm doing this all for the sake of your sanity. 

**Alchemy: **Yes, I wasn't expecting the password to be that either. Just sort of happened, you know. Oh yes, Sev stays between the lines of sanity and insanity, not sure which way to go. But that's what makes him Sev! 

**Emma:** Thanks…

**Someone who needs a life:** Oh…. The Bloods Retreat. Someone reads that? Gee…I'm amazed. I've been working on the next chapter, I swear, but it won't go the way I want it to. So it's taking awhile. Hang in there, I should finish it eventually!

**Ashie:** 'Kinda' is the key word there.

**Calistal: **I actually liked that part as well…sort of. You love the story? Wow. Thanks!

AN: Tonight is the Academy Awards! I'm going for Lord of the Rings all the way! It's not that I don't like Russell Crowe…I do! I have the Gladiator in my DVD collection. It's right beside The Patriot and Man in the Iron Mask. (Which is right beside The Musketeer. Which is right beside The Three Musketeers. See a pattern?) My birthdays in a month and a half (May 18!) I'll be 15! Old enough to get my Restricted Drivers License! Or have they moved it to 16? Stupid West Virginia. Oh well, here is the chapter…

______________________________________

I watch my father behind a mask of invisibility. The invisibility cloak that should not be rightfully mine, but is anyway. It doesn't matter to me in the slightest whether I am James Potter's son or not, he believed me to be, and most likely would have never found out the horrid truth had he lived long enough. And certainly by that time he wouldn't care much.

I watch my father remove his outer robes to reveal that below his visible shield between himself and the world that he wears nothing more than a black tee shirt and black jean pants. Muggle clothes. I smile to myself from under the invisible barrier that is separating my father and myself.

A simple layer of unwanted protection from the man that I need the least amount of protection from. Unless, of course, that this so-called-man happens to be some form of destructive cannibal who wishes nothing more than a child, like I, to enter his chambers late at night for him to snack on in a very grotesque manner which would make even the most sane of the sane suddenly fall from his chair and start screaming unintelligible profanities towards God and all of his supposed grace.

And if that were the case, then I would prefer to keep this invisible protection separating him and I, thank you very much.  

Suddenly I feel extremely wicked, and I allow an almost sinister smile to cross my previously neutral features. I watch my father fall into the abyss known as sleep and, after making sure that he was truly asleep and not just lying there waiting for sleep to come, I make my way through the door which undoubtedly leads to his bathroom.

Being correct in my assumptions, the wicked smile that is still having it's way with my face widens, and I look around for something I know that will be there. It has to be there.

It is and, once again, my smile widens. I do believe that Cheshire cat could get extremely jealous if it should get any wider, or last any longer. I dismiss the thought before it forces my mind to travel back to my childhood dreams of white rabbits, tea parties, red painted roses, and cards that have an obsession with chanting "Off with her head!". 

I quickly finish what is was that I came to my father's bathroom for, and carefully walk from the room. I look at my father, sleeping on his bed in a manner that is anything but peaceful. 

The man even sleeps with a scowl on his face. He must have horrid nightmares. 

I give the sleeping figure a small, gentle smile, before walking over towards the bed an unceremoniously dump a cup full of ice cold water on his head, delighting in the way he jumps out of his bed, shocked and fully ready to curse whomever had dared to awaken him. He looks at me, highly confused, and slightly agitated. I can't resist the words that are fighting to pass my lips. 

"Hello father."

__________________________

I am, less that kindly, pulled from my sleep by the contact of something very cold against my warm skin. I immediately assume the worst, and jump from my previous position on my bed, ready to curse the person who had dumped the, what was obviously cold water, on me. 

What I saw, or rather who I saw standing in front of me was the very last person I had expected to see. More than that, the words the are uttered from his mouth in the next few seconds must have stopped my heartbeat just long enough for me to notice.

"Hello father."

Oh God, he knows…

___________________________

AN: Oh god, I wrote that. Can you believe it? I actually like Harry's POV, it's sort of strange. I'm disappointed. Lord of the Rings didn't win Best Picture. It won a lot of technical awards, but not the ones that really counted! Harry Potter won nothing, though, so it could have been worse. Moulin Rouge won some. (Which I also have in my DVD collection. It's in-between Vampire Hunter D and A.I..) Ah well, it's 2 AM, and I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. G'night! Oh, don't forget to review! I have 15 reviews for the last chapter, and I love it!   


	6. Paternal Instincts He Never Knew He Had.

**Who Are We?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Thank You:**

**Aishiteru Duo:** I'm glad you love it!

Tidmag the Hufflepuff and Gen Raid the Deatheater: Glad you loved it! You'll find out eventually. Severitus: I know, I'm just evil personified. Raeban: I know you wish I hadn't, but I did. Prophetess of Hearts: *chuckling in background* Don't make fun of Sevvie! Princess of Mordor: Keeping it up! Moonfire: You bet it will be. Hippy Flower (Who is in trouble with Voldemort for using his personal makeup kit): *gasp* You should know better than that! You can't use Voldie's personal makeup kit! Glad you liked it! 

**Phoenix: **I know it should have! Darn Russell Crowe! Darn A Beautiful Mind! Glad you liked it!

**Quoth the Raven:** Aw, Harry's going to survive. Sevvie is to busy trying to figure out how, and why, Harry is in his room to worry about cursing him. 

**Mia:** I don't plan on stopping any time soon!

**Guess:** He's going to freak pretty bad.

**Bill Weasley:** I will! Glad you like it!

**The Black Unicorn: **I've read No Way Out. I might not have reviewed it though *blushes* But I'll go review it now just in case. Oh, and A Beautiful Mind won Best Picture. Glad you like it!

**Ashie:** Sev came very close to dropping dead, but he's already lying down so that would be impossible. 

**MercS:** I know I'm evil. You just have to get used to it. You know what? I liked that chapter also. *laughs* 

**Potter: **I'm glad.

**Calistal:** One of your favorites? Wow. Yeah, I'll check out your story after I finish this chapter, and after I review The Black Unicorns fic.

**Saerry Snape:** Enthusiasm is a good thing!

**Venus4280:** Glad you like it! Oh, and the Sev acting like Jamsie is Severitus' idea. Part of the challenge. Well, Harry isn't in an extremely sane state of mind at the moment, which is why he is taking it so well. Oh don't worry; fatherly-sonly things will be coming up soon!

**J. Lynn:** Uber-shibby! Oh most definitely. 

AN: This will probably be the last chapter I post until next week. Don't quote me on that though. You see, I'm moving! And I have to pack up my computer and move it to the new house, so I won't be able to write anything! But the computer will then be put into my room, and I won't have to spend time downstairs, which is freezing. So, I'm making this chapter twice as long, just for you guys! Enjoy!

__________________________________

            I stare at Harry, who is staring at me in return. The room has been shrouded in utter silence, and the sound of a pin drop could be heard with ease, if there was a pin available to be dropped. Which there wasn't. 

            So, because my room remained pinless, Harry and myself remained silent. After the first few words that were spoken, which was nothing more than a "Hello father". 

            Those two words have had more impact on my sanity in the past few seconds than have all of the Cruciatus Curses Voldemort has cast upon me have since I joined his ranks as a teenager. 

            Oddly enough, the effect those words have given me a slight tingling feeling that courses through my entire body. The feeling is one that I undisputedly enjoy. 

            I watch the boy that stands before me, and I consider getting out of bed. It is, after all, wet with cold water. But I decide against it, because it is more than likely that I would not be able to stand properly at this point in time. 

            Harry just stands there, his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes shinning innocently, trying to convince me that there was no way he could have committed the horrid act that I knew he did. A soft smile played on his lips, but it looked more like a pout than a smile. 

            It was then that I noticed something. The boy's features were changing. They were no longer rounded and innocent as they used to be, but now were sharp. However, he still managed to look as innocent as always. The perfect Boy Who Lived.

            I must admit to myself—as I will never admit it to anyone else—that if that boy hadn't lived, I couldn't have lived with myself. Guilt would have penetrated my defenses and left me shaking and alone. 

            But he did live, so no one else will ever hear my confession. 

            Speaking of confession…

            I decide to take the initiative and start the conversation that is more than bound to occur.

            "Mr. Potter, what do you think you are doing in my chambers? Who let you in? And what in Merlin's name did you think you were doing dousing me in cold water when it was quite obvious that I was sleeping?!" There. That was good, keep up the coldness. Pretend that you didn't hear what he said. 

            "I came to talk to you. I let myself in. And I was waking you up, if it wasn't obvious." I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before finally stopping.

            I wasn't expecting such a direct answer. I wasn't expecting any answer beyond the normal stuttering that usually accompanied my interrogations into the actions of my students. 

            Before I could open my mouth to speak another word, Harry interrupted me. For which I was slightly glad, though I would never admit it.

            "And don't you dare try to pretend that you didn't hear what I said earlier. I know you did."

            Damn the brat. Damn the word 'observant'. Bless my admirable acting skills. 

            "I assure you, Mr. Potter, that I have no idea what you said. In fact, before you opened your mouth, I had no idea that you had said anything at all."

            He seems utterly unconvinced. Damn my horrid acting skills.

            "I want the truth, Professor." Somehow, I just knew that he wasn't talking about my hearing or not hearing what he said. "I want you to tell me the truth."

            "I have no idea what you are talking about, you horrid brat. Now go back to your common room before I take points." I quickly notice the fault in my threat. I should have taken points along time ago, but what my son had said knocked all sense from my brain. 

            "I want to hear you say it."

            I look at him, and see unwavering determination. Mixed with something I can't quite recognize. He continues.

            "I want to hear you say that you are my father!" He shouts, and I finally discover that the unknown substance in his eyes were welled up tears that are now flowing freely down his pale skin. 

(AN: Just so you know, this would normally be where this chapter would end. You know, just to be mean and all. But I promised a longer one.)

            The boy has always been too pale for his own good—yes, I know I am not one to talk, but for someone as active as he is, he should get more sun. Too pale, too short, and too thin. Before I hadn't known why, but now I do. 

            Malnutrition as a child. It could be corrected, of course. Maybe I should remember that for later.

            I'm babbling internally so that I would not have to think about what was just said. Just so I would not have to act upon what was just asked of me. No, what was demanded of me.

            But I can't resist it. I look into his tear filled eyes, his tear stained cheeks, and I can't resist it. I can't lie to him. I can't sit here and send him back to his common room like this. I can't just send my son away when he knows the truth. When he is waiting for his knowledge to be confirmed by me.

            I can't resist.

            "Yes, Harry. You are my son." 

______________________

            I knew it! I scream and I scream within my head! I knew it! I knew it! 

            Though for some reason, this new knowledge just brings even more tears to my eyes and I end up falling to my knees, consumed by the hot tears coursing down my face. 

            I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!

            I lean forward, resting my arms, which are in a crossed position, on my father's bed, and resting my head against my arms. Silently crying to myself. I believe that I felt hands on my shoulders in a semi-comforting manner, before I fell into darkness.

______________________

            I watch, slightly mortified, and utterly terrified as my son falls to his knees, his sobs shaking his entire body. These feelings intensify as he rests his head on my bed and cries harder.

            I feel, for some reason, relieved when sleep claims his frail figure and the weeping stops. 

            Now, my next actions were beyond my capability to control. I stood from my bed, surprised that I could walk, and I picked my son up, walking to the other side of my bed, instead of to the couch in my living room. 

            I look at the boy in my arms, before laying him down on my bed and tucking him underneath my sheets. He stirs a bit, but never actually wakes. I'm glad, though I have no Earthly clue as to why. 

            Harry relaxes in my bed, before falling back into his restful sleep, and I walk back to the other side of my bed. My side of my bed, and, after casting a quick spell to remove the water, lie down and cover myself in a much different manner than that of the way I covered my son.

            I soon fall into a sleep that was more relaxed, and more fulfilling than any sleep I have had since I was very young.

_______________________________

I told you I was going to get to the father-son goodness soon! Oh! Don't worry about Sev getting into this too fast, he's not! It was just his nearly dead paternal instincts coming forward. He had no control over his actions. I hope you like this! Until next time, oh, and REVIEW!!!


	7. Voldemorts Wicked Games

**Who Are We?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Thank You:**

**Lady FoxFire:** Oh, tsk tsk, you really don't think I've forgotten Sirius, do you? Well I can assure you that Sirius (being my favorite character) will make his entrance shortly. 

**Saerry Snape:** Hyper? Yeah, I've was hyper yesterday. I think I had too many double chocolate cookies *sighs* but then again I'd die for some right now…

**Bubby:** Talented? *blushes* Thanks…

**Princess of Mordor:** Oh, yeah you can. 

**J. Lynn:** He did? Oh no! I can't have that! 

**Ariana Deralte: **Oh! You bet someone will notice!

**Hippy Flower(In trouble with Voldemort for some reason that won't show up): **Just a dad thing I suppose. My dad says that I 'lack the ambition to do _anything_'. 

**Venus4280:** Aw…I like Snape like that as well. Too bad that Paternal!Snape can't stick around for much longer**. **Yeah, he's got to go.

**Severitus:** Oh! That's amazingly fun! (Howling at the moon, that is.) My mom yells at me. She says the neighbors will think I'm weird. I tell her that's what I want them to think. *winks*

**Xanpetuk:** Oh. Don't worry. I'm awaiting Sirius' reaction as well. Believe me! I have no plan for where this is going!

**Prophetess of Hearts:** *considers*

**Mary Potter:** Conflicts and dilemmas…don't worry! If I'm correct (I'll ask the little voice in my head if I am later) then some of those will be coming up soon! Like, next two or three chapters soon!

**Silver*Chime:** Yeah, reading it all at once will do that to you. Really, you should pace yourself. Why did you have to put 'etc.'? Why couldn't you just go on and on and on and on and on? You know, I tried to unpack it first, but things happened and it ended up being last.

**Phoenix: **Angst is a God! Or, atleast, it should be. He'd be right up there with Amon Re! Or eh…Zeus for you people who don't know who Amon Re is…

**Ashie:** You love it? Great!

**MoonlitPhoenix:** I know *sighs*

**Luna Rose: **I'm sorry! You will, I promise!

**Allocin:** Oh, I don't know, Severus could be nice if he wanted to be. (Which he doesn't.) 

**Virginia:** Everyone likes the water thing. What are you all, Snap Torturers?!

**MercS:** *sighs* Again with the water thing! Glad you liked the last chapter best, though. I couldn't just leave poor little Harry hanging, could I? It was? Oh, right. It was supposed to be nice. I knew I wouldn't be updating for a while, so I decided to be nice. 

**Nikki:** You will!

**Vashsunglasses:** He's the Boy-Who-Lived. What did you expect? Besides, Harry will soon reveal that he has extensive acting skills. *smirks*

**Sara the Green Witch:** Oh! I do hope you are sane enough to read this chapter (though if you are, I'm sure that the chapters content won't help your sanity at all. In fact, it may actually cause a severe case of insanity. Don't worry, it's only temporary.)

**Sombra de Severus:** I know *sighs*

**Becki:** And, if I can help it, it will remain in only two POV's. It's…symbolic. Just Severus and Harry. 

**The Red Dragons Order:** Chapter 7 came home! He ran away, and was punished. But now he's back, so it's ok!

**Teigra:** Snape will turn out to be a great, if not awkward, father! But you know, still great!

**Wink at J00:** You are? Really?! *jumps up and down childishly* I wanna read!

**Katherine aka Star:** *blushes* Really? Well, while you're down there could you wash the floors? They are getting dirty from lack-of-care.

**Maab:** Here you go! MORE!

**Calistal: ***blushes* Really? Wow, thanks! 

**Allocin:** I'm sorry! I've been moving and all, I haven't had time (nor a computer) to write!

**BlueSkywalker_2000:** I love them also! There needs to be more!!!!! 

**AN: **Ack! As I had too many reviews, and this is taking up a page and a half, I will keep these author notes short as possible. I've moved. I'm back. Onto chapter 7!

________________________

            Long, unnaturally white fingers drummed softly against black marble, which made the…thing sitting in the chair made by the black marble stand out, incredibly so. To an onlooker the picture of the man in the chair might look like something cut out of an old, black and white movie. 

            An old black and white _silent_ movie by the looks, and the sounds of it. 

            Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, and any other name, which might be attributed to this horrid figure sitting in this beautifully carved chair that was just made for him, was tapping his fingers against the chair in which he sat, angrily watching the men he called his Death Eaters.

            "What did you say, Lucius?" The man said, his voice was elegant and silky, one of the only clues to the unknowing man, woman, or child that this thing used to be human. Once…

            The bitter irony of it all. The once handsome, intelligent, cunning Tom Riddle reduced to a serpentine creature. The man who was referred to as a treacherous snake in most homes that were inhabited by wizards and witches, who were willing to talk about this feared Dark Lord, now fit the part in every way. 

            …And somehow it was sad. Sad knowing that somehow, all of this could have been prevented. Knowing that somehow, under the cruel, evil snake-like creature that Tom Riddle had become, laid the once scared orphan. So much like myself. 

            So tragic…  

            "M-my Lord I-I," Ha! The faithful servant Malfoy reduced into a pathetic, sniveling slave, trapped by his own greed and his own dreams of greatness. Or perhaps his dream of power was a more accurate way of describing it. Greatness is something that must be worked for. Power was something different all together… 

            "You _what_, Lucius. I do not have time for your foolish stuttering." Voldemort was getting angry, and I could feel the power radiating off him. Even from far away, even from this state of dream I could feel it. I could feel the power that made even the strongest of wizards fear this man…

            But not I. I do not fear him, nor shall I ever. I know that, given the proper training, my powers could become equal, and then greater to that of Voldemorts. I know that someday I could hold power that Tom Riddle could only dream about, dreaming dreams like his pathetic minions. Dreaming dreams like the pathetic Malfoy.

            "Master, forgive us…" Malfoy again! The idiot, when will he learn the proper time to speak and the proper time to not. Voldemort is playing games with this minion of his. Voldemort is playing horrid games. 

            "Forgiveness? You ask for forgiveness?" Voldemort asked, his voice was calm. It was like the Muggle saying, the calm before the storm. Oh, and there would be a storm. A storm that Malfoy would do best not to forget, if he could manage to forget, that is. 

            "Y-yes, M-master." Lucius Malfoy has been reduced to his groveling self again, and I resist the urge to laugh. Somehow, I want to see this. I want to see Malfoy writhing in pain at the hands of Voldemort.

            I feel my excitement grow as I watch Voldemort chuckle, lifting his wand into the air. The way he casts magic is graceful, and yet effortless. A craft perfected with time and patience, no doubt. 

            "_Crucio_."

__________________________

Oh. I know, it's short. I'm sorry! *giggles* But I bet each and every one of you are wondering where I'm going with this. Aren't you? HA! I know you are. Well sit back, and relax. You are in for quite a ride!

  
   


	8. Nothing is worth giving it up.

**Who Are We?**

**Disclaimer:** I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter.

**Thank You:**

**Natsu:** Yes, you are the 100th reviewer. Don't worry. Natty, you are hopeless. 

**Prophetess of Hearts:** OoOoOh. You are good. 

**MercS:** He's scaring you? Oh, don't worry. Harry's not going crazy *grins* yet. Oh, yes I am still writing that. In fact, I uploaded a new chapter. Hope you like it!

**Ariana Deralte:** It was Harry's POV. He was dreaming though, and you shall eventually get an explanation. Don't worry!

**Venus4280:** Yes, it was Harry's POV. Oh, come on now. Malfoy Torturing is always fun! 

**Severitus:** (Sevvie: Gah!) Oh, Voldie is up to many things. Lucius wants forgiveness because…HA! You though that I'd tell you, didn't you? Well I won't! 

**Luna Rose of Phoenix Child:** Mmm…sugar.

**Arabwel:** So do I!

**Phoenix: **Oh, now get up. Yes, the chapter was in Harry's POV.

**Silver*Chime: **Wow, are those all adjectives? No…some are verbs. 

**Desolator:** I am? Wow! Oh, and Amon Re was the King of Egyptian Gods. Amon was the a God normally associated with the wind, and Re was the Sun God, at Thebes the two Gods combined to create Amon-Re, King of the Gods. Just as Zeus is King of the Greek Gods. 

**Allocin:** *sings* Harry's turning e-vil! Harry's turning e-vil! No, he isn't, really! He's just having a hard time dealing with…everything. 

**Saerry Snape: ***giggles*

**Teigra:** Don't worry! You'll get un-confuzzled soon!

**Me:** So far?! I'm hoping that you'll love the rest of it too!

**Jamal Mills:** I wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Calistal:** *holds Oscar* You love me! *sniffle* You _really_ love me!

**Vashsunglasses:** Oh, I agree.

**Gagou:** Yeah you really should read it all first. Really? Wow! Uh…maybe. He knows "Avada Kedavra" and "Imperio" Other than that…I couldn't really say. 

**Draco1499:** Yeah, I know it's OOC. I'm sorry about that, it's just the way I want it.

**Tima:** I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

**Wink at J00:** People always say that, but really, I'm an angel *cough cough* Alright, maybe not. Well, there won't be too many more father-son moments, because it will end soon, but I was thinking about writing a short sequel or follow up a few months/years later. 

**Calistal:** You are? Really? Wow. I live outside of Charleston. I'll e-mail you as soon as I get a chance. Yes, I reread stories I like quite a lot. Believe me, it's an every day occurrence. 

**The Kuro no Tenshi:** OOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!

**Deity:** I'm glad you like it.

**AN:** Phew. That is over and done with. *laughs*

 __________________________________

            "Harry!" Severus had been yelling for him to wake up for several minutes, and he hasn't budged. He has even resorted to shaking him, and that hasn't worked either. Harry just won't wake up.

            …but then again…

            Harry jumped from his former position of rolling across the bed into his father's unsuspecting arms, and was just as surprised as Severus himself when arms gently wrapped around him, holding him close.

            Severus' arms rubbed his son's back soothingly as he waited for Harry to calm down. He didn't know what was pushing him into this state, but he didn't question it. He would later, just not now. 

            "I'm fine…" Harry said, once the initial shock of the vision wore off, and it certainly seemed true. 

            "Are you…"

            "Yes, I am sure." Severus released Harry from his arms and allowed his son to crawl to the bottom of the bed and curl up. Severus wanted to go and comfort his son, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

*********************

            "Are you sure, Albus?" Asked a female voice.

            "Of course I am, Minerva." The old man's eyes twinkled. 

            Minerva frowned.

            "That doesn't sound like him." She said with disbelief shinning in her eyes.

            "Boys like Harry Potter can change people. So can parenthood. Don't you agree, Minerva?" His eyes twinkled even more, and Minerva sighed. They rarely ever got into conversations about this, and every time they did it irritated her.

            …but it also brought her a beautiful feeling she could not explain. The feeling that can only be established between father and child.

            "Yes, father."

*********************

            Silence had been reigning for the past few minutes and it was wearing on Severus' nerves. He couldn't stand it any longer.

            "I don't know how to be a father."

            "And I don't know how to be a son. But both are learnable over time."

            "With the right amount of patience…" Severus warned.

            "And a good deal of courage." 

            "I suppose we could make it work."

            "We could. We can." 

            "What will your Godfather say?" 

            "I don't know. He might be angry, a little upset no doubt."

            "And your friends?"

            "I don't care."

            "Yes you do."

            Silence again. It didn't last very long, however. 

            "I don't know how to be a father."

            "And I don't know how to be a son."

            But we are. We are father and son, and no matter what we know, and what we don't, we are going to continue that relationship…

            …Because we are a father and a son. And nothing is worth giving that up.

~Fins~

___________________________________________

MBWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! The end. I told you this wasn't going to be long and involved, it was just a story about a father and a son coming to terms with just that. I was thinking about adding a short sequel/follow up to this, but it would be awhile before I got it out because I do have three other stories that need finishing, and another that I have in my mind that I want to write down. I hope you all have liked this, as much as I have. Please review.


End file.
